Whispers
by Kereyi
Summary: COMPLETE[Rated for suggested suicide]Kagome binds Inuyasha to the Sacred Tree once more to remove Kikyo and obtain the Jewel. The only problem is her wish...can Rin convince her otherwise? Or is her fate already sealed?
1. Memories and Enemies

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. (wish it tho!)

**

* * *

**

**Easier To Run**

**Flashback**

A young woman stepped out of the shadows to regard her replica with a smug grin. Placing the Shikon Jewel Shard in her forehead was genius. If she couldn't have him in death, no one would have him; and that included the girl from the future. Watching with a slight grin, she saw Inuyasha, the half-demon she had come to love, slam against the Sacred Tree. Using her hands, she directed the woman she controlled and formed a bow and arrow. Her replica did as she was told.

The girl being controlled pulled the bowstring to her cheek and lifted the bow. Letting go of the string, she cried his name one last time before it struck him, pinning him once more to the tree he had been freed from long ago. A moan escaped his lips as he stared at the woman who had pinned him. First it was his lost love, Kikyo, then his new love, Kagome. He closed his eyes against the visions and tried to ignore the pain.

"Why?" asked Inuyasha. "That is all I wish to know. Why?"

"Because I don't belong," said the girl. She wore the same clothing Kikyo had worn on the day he was pinned. It pained him to look at her.

Reaching out his hand, he let it drop as she turned her back on him. Darkness crept into his vision and he struggled to pull the arrow free from his chest. She wasn't the best archer, hitting his right side when she meant to hit his heart. The metal arrow tip, however, had burrowed deep into the tree, near impossible to move.

"Please, Kagome….I don't…" said Inuyasha, his breath coming in shallow bursts. Kagome kept walking, tears streaming down her face, a broken bow in her hand.

He fell asleep then, the spell Kagome put on the arrow making him last forever. Shadows finally took his vision and he fell into an immortal slumber.

"You've killed him just as I once did," said a voice from the shadows. Kagome stiffened, hand darting to the quiver hanging on her hip.

A woman, practically a replica of Kagome, stepped out from behind the trees, eyes narrowed. She glanced briefly at the tree and pain crossed her eyes. It disappeared as she looked upon Kagome, loathing coming into play.

"So you took my advice after all," whispered the woman.

"Kikyo," snarled Kagome. "You only wished to be rid of Inuyasha for your own foolish games. Take the Shikon Jewel out of my forehead. It isn't worth you dieing over."

Kikyo reached up and pulled the Jewel Shard from Kagome's forehead and Kagome fell to the ground, gasping. She stood quickly though, hoping to catch Kikyo off guard.

"My reward, as you promised," whispered Kagome. She hated doing this, almost as much as she hated Kikyo. But once she had the reward, Inuyasha would be with her again and Kikyo would be gone forever, never to return.

"Naraku turns human on the night of the New Moon. Destroy him if you wish," said Kikyo, taking the quiver from Kagome.

"Now it is my turn to reward you. Good-bye Kikyo, I want my souls back," said Kagome, taking hold of Kikyo's head.

A cry escaped her lips as Kagome held her, calling forth the souls that resided in her replica. Her body pulsated three times before the souls began to escape, yielding to Kagome's call. She tore at Kagome's hands, trying to get free, trying to run away, but it was like tearing at stone. Kagome turned away and ran towards the village where she would start her revenge. A small pile of dust could be found near the Sacred Tree with a slumbering half-demon pinned above it. Destruction was in Kagome's future and she would never steer from the path.

**End of Flashback**

A cry racked Kagome Higurashi's body as she jerked awake, sweat pouring down her face. She pushed back her sleeping bag covers and stretched her back. It had been months since she pinned Inuyasha, but the moment still played in her memory like a record. She had stayed in the Feudal Era carrying out her revenge and her plots, hoping eventually he would come back to her.

Clutching the nearly whole Shikon No Tama, she forced herself up and placed more wood on the fire. Her bow and quiver were close to her sleeping bag; her bag lacking the heaviness it usually had.

She had been searching for the Jewel Shards ever since she disposed of Kikyo and was glad she had found out Naraku's only weakness. Going to his castle on the night of the New Moon, she had broken through the weak barrier and taken her bow and arrow to him. Aiming for his heart, she had killed him in his human form, witnessing for herself the disappearance of the Wind Tunnel in Miroku's hand. Sango and Shippo had been there as well, and when they asked where Inuyasha was, Kagome replied with a simple 'sick'. She hadn't seen them since.

Walking back over to her sleeping bag, she snuggled back in. The kimono Kaede had given her was becoming warn and had many holes in it. She only needed a few more Jewel Shards before it became whole and tomorrow was another day.

**POOF**

A shadowy figure loomed near the Sacred Tree, regarding the sleeping figure of the half-demon with concentrated interest. Stepping out of the shadows, Sesshomaru glanced around the clearing. He had been here many times, sensing that his younger brother was either in danger or already dead. What made him come back constantly was the disappearance of his brother's sword, the Tetsusaiga. A young girl stepped up beside him, peering at the half-demon pinned to the tree. Sesshomaru walked over to him, and touched the fletched arrow. It shone purple and his hand was burnt.

"Lord Sesshomaru? Is this your brother? Inuyasha? Why is he pinned to the tree?" asked the young girl. "Is he dead?"

"No, Rin. A miko has bound him to this tree with her sacred arrow. He will sleep on until another as powerful as the miko whom bound him removes it," replied Sesshomaru.

Rin looked up at Inuyasha with wonder and then shuddered. He was so life-like, like he could wake up and walk around. She pushed herself against Sesshomaru and shivered again. Sesshomaru looked down at her and patted her on the head before continuing to stare at his half-brother. In truth, he wished Inuyasha alive at the moment. Killing him while he was asleep would be pointless, not to mention dishonourable.

"Me Lord! Lord Sesshomaru!" shouted a high-pitched voice from the trees. A toad demon stepped out of the bushes, a leash in one hand and a two-headed staff in the other.

"Yes, Jaken?" asked Sesshomaru.

"I have found the miko that has bound your brother to the tree, me Lord!" replied Jaken, pulling at the leash.

"Does that mean that he'll come back to life?" asked Rin. Jaken stared at her as if just noticing her and fumed as he noticed Lord Sesshomaru stroking her head.

"Only if me Lord can convince the miko. Me Lord, it is the girl, this Kagome," said Jaken. Sesshomaru glanced at Inuyasha and then back at his vassal.

"So, she bound him to the tree the same way Kikyo did. I pity the fool," said Sesshomaru to himself. Rin looked up at him and noticed him staring at the stars.

"Do we find Kagome? I remember her. She helped me one time, and asked me some questions. She seemed really kind. Why would she pin someone to a tree?" asked Rin, putting a finger to her chin.

"Jealousy? Rage? Anger? These things are human emotions, only to be felt by such creatures," muttered Sesshomaru. "I think we shall go talk to this Kagome. If she wishes to unbind my half-brother, then that is her decision. If not, we await the day someone does." Touching the Sacred Tree he pondered over his brothers lost sword before turning away. Kagome would know, he hoped. And she would give him the sword.

Sesshomaru gestured for Jaken to lead the way and Jaken turned, only to be thrown to the ground as Ah and Un stepped forward. Jaken jumped up, grumbling as he adjusted his hat and walked into the bushes, Sesshomaru and Rin following.

**POOF**

The bushes rustled to Kagome's right and she was up in an instant, arrow already drawn. Her hearing had improved ever since she had bound Inuyasha, along with all her other senses. She had also gained speed; running from demons day after day if she couldn't kill them had strengthened that trait.

Again the bushes rustled and Kagome drew the bowstring to her cheek. She wouldn't shot until she was sure, but if it were a demon, she wouldn't be surprised by an attack.

A young girl stepped out from the bushes and Kagome sighed with relief. She wore an orange kimono with yellow flowers and one side of her black hair was tied up. Slacking the pressure on the bowstring, she let it drop to her side. She still kept it steady though; fear keeping her wary.

The girl ran to her, giggling and skipping. Kagome smiled, the first she had given in months. She didn't notice the tall demon Lord stepping out of the bushes moments later. And if the toad demon following him hadn't made a sound, she never would have. Glancing up, she drew her bowstring to her cheek and released in the same motion. Sesshomaru was caught off guard but evaded the attack. Just as quickly as she had released the arrow, another was notched and drawn.

"Sesshomaru. You dare show your face to me?" snarled Kagome. Sesshomaru regarded her with hidden wariness. She was stronger in power then she had been when she was with Inuyasha. She was far stronger then Kikyo now.

"I came with a question," replied Sesshomaru, eyes flashing at her coldly.

Kagome brought the bow down slightly, though she did not take her hand from the bowstring. "State your question and I will answer as I see fit."

"Why have you bound my half-brother to the Sacred Tree? And more importantly, where is the Tetsusaiga?" asked Sesshomaru. Rin was standing beside Kagome and he felt a stab of fear. Kagome was dangerous, that much he could sense. The new emotion made him stagger; fear was a human emotion. Why did he feel it? Rin had moved closer to Kagome, looking up at the young woman.

"I have bound Inuyasha to remove Kikyo. He will be released once I gain power over the Shikon Jewel. Then, I will be no more," whispered Kagome. Her eyes saddened at the thought but she continued, "The Tetsusaiga is right here." Digging in her backpack, she withdrew a small vial. Facing Sesshomaru, she was surprised to see his eyes widen in shock.

"What have you done to the sword?" shouted Sesshomaru. Kagome was taken aback and even Rin was surprised. Sesshomaru showed little emotion, even when he killed. Sesshomaru noticed his mistake and regained composure firmly, but he was still aghast by the fact that the sword was in the little bottle.

The bottle was no larger then a shot glass; a wooden cork placed firmly on top. The sword could be seen through the glass, as regal as ever, scarab and all. How Kagome had gotten it into the bottle was a mystery but he could care less. She had the sword.

"I have simply placed it somewhere for safe keeping," replied Kagome, placing it in her belt pouch. She had made it herself and it was very accommodating.

"You wish to collect shards of the Shikon Jewel?" asked Sesshomaru. It still bothered him that Rin was so close to the young woman but he ignored the fact.

"Yes," whispered Kagome, eyes saddening once again. Rin looked up at her and then placed her hand in hers. Kagome smiled at her slightly; another surprise.

"I do not understand why you wish to collect them but I have heard rumours that concern you. It amazes me how you humans always seem to gossip," Sesshomaru fingered his sword, remembering the rumours. "They say a female demon is collecting the Jewel Shards and she looks like the long lost priestess Kikyo. There has been a bounty placed upon her head of one hundred gold crowns. I believe they are referring to you."

Kagome gasped at the news and stared. The villagers? Would the go against her? Kneeling down, she shifted through her bag until she removed something large, wrapped in a brown bag.

"I cannot use this weapon. I would give it to another, but I do not know who is strong enough to wield it. I have heard people say it is a cursed blade, having spells placed upon it by wizards of old." Unravelling the paper, she revealed a sword. It was thin, with a blue stripe running up one side and a black stripe along the other. Its aura was dark, speaking of danger. "If you can find me the rest of the Shikon Jewel Shards, I will give you this blade. Only a demon can wield it."

Sesshomaru looked at the blade, drawn in by its darkness. He walked forward and saw Rin push herself in front of Kagome, afraid. He let his right hand hover above the sword, drinking in its power.

"We have an accord. Rin," Sesshomaru turned and Rin pulled at Kagome's hand. She leaned down and Rin whispered something in Kagome's ear. Kagome smiled and patted the girl on the head before letting her run after Sesshomaru. Soon, he would be released and she would be free. Very soon.

**POOF**

"Me Lord! Why did you let the girl go unharmed? That weapon cannot be that important!" squalled Jaken. Rin walked beside Sesshomaru, worrying about something other then the accord Kagome and Sesshomaru had made. Kagome looked warn and the warmth of her smile did not touch her eyes. Rin had a talent that had been renewed when Sesshomaru had revived her. She could see auras and Kagome's aura was death.

"That is between me and the girl, Jaken. I must find these Jewel Shards if I am to obtain what I seek," muttered Sesshomaru. "That sword is more powerful then the Tetsusaiga! The aura was pure power. If I have that in my grasp, Inuyasha will never live."

"Lord Sesshomaru?" asked Rin. Sesshomaru looked down at her, and saw the worried frown on her face.

"What is it, Rin?" said Sesshomaru. Rin glanced up and pursed her lips in thought.

"Kagome wasn't right. She was so sad. And her aura spoke nothing but death. She plans on killing herself. That is why she wants to obtain the Shikon No Tama. She will pull out the arrow and then wish it all away; that she never met Inuyasha, that she never met any of them. That is what she wishes. I can't let her do that!"

"Fate can not be changed, Rin. What you saw will happen. Though, I believe the villagers will get to her before she has a chance to wish. And if that is how she wishes to end her life, then so be it. Human wishes have no interest to me."

"What about my wishes?" asked Rin absently. Sesshomaru looked at her sharply and Rin smiled. "You really were worried back there; I saw the look on your face. You thought Kagome was going to kill me and you felt fear."

"Girl! Do not speak such nonsense to Lord Sesshomaru!" squawked Jaken. Sesshomaru shot him a glare and he clamped his mouth shut.

"And if I did?" questioned Sesshomaru cautiously. He did care for the human girl he realized. Somehow, when he was not aware, she had made him care. He did not like that.

"Then you have come to love humans. You can wield the Tetsusaiga!" exclaimed Rin, a serious look on her face. Sesshomaru grunted as if hit and glanced up at the stars. Such a strange night it was coming to be.

**POOF**

Day broke and Kagome woke to eyes staring at her over the rim of her sleeping bag. Jumping up with a cry, she pushed the person away and scrambled out of her sleeping bag. Rin landed hard on her bottom and looked up at Kagome, hurt in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Rin. I didn't know it was you," apologized Kagome. If Rin was here, Sesshomaru couldn't be far away. "Have you news?"

"Lord Sesshomaru found a lot of Jewel Shards last night, Kagome. About ten!" Holding up her fingers, she smiled at Kagome from behind them.

"That's great news, Rin. Where is Sesshomaru?" asked Kagome. Ten Shikon Shards. That meant there was only a few left. Soon, she would be free.

"He had important business to attend to. I think I made him care," said Rin absently, placing a stick on the roaring fire. Kagome sat down beside her, wrapping her arms around her legs.

"What do you mean by 'care'?" asked Kagome.

"Well, last night, when I was near you and you still had the arrow notched, I saw something odd on Lord Sesshomaru's face. I think it was fear. He was afraid you would kill me. I think I helped make him love humans, Kagome!" exclaimed Rin, smiling broadly. Kagome stared openly, mouth hanging open slightly. Sesshomaru love humans? Somehow, it didn't shock her as much as she thought. She noticed how Sesshomaru looked at the young girl, the same way an older brother looked at a favourite sister. It was unnerving, however, to hear that Rin might have made Sesshomaru care.

"That is also great news, Rin. Did Sesshomaru tell you when he would be back?" asked Kagome.

"No…" said Rin. She risked a sidelong look at Kagome and saw the pained expression once more in her eyes. "Kagome, do you mind if ask you a really personal question?"

"Go right ahead," whispered Kagome, staring at nothing. Rin bit her lip, worrying on how she was going to put it. No matter what Lord Sesshomaru said, she would change Kagome's fate.


	2. Till Death Do We Part

And so we continue.....

* * *

"What's the question, Rin?" asked Kagome.

"Well…Do you truly plan on using the Shikon No Tama to unravel what you have created? What I mean to say is, do you truly want to wish yourself…dead?" Rin gulped and stared at Kagome.

"Yes. I know now that Inuyasha would be better off without me. I will use the Jewel to make everyone I encountered in the Feudal Era forget about me. After that…I truly don't wish to go back to my own Era so I will have to perish. There is nothing for me in either Era anymore, whether I wish it or not," whispered Kagome in reply. It pained her to think about it.

"What about Inuyasha though? I know you love him and he loves you. Why would you kill yourself if someone cares so deeply for you?" asked Rin. She would never kill herself as long as she had Lord Sesshomaru around.

"He only sees me as Kikyo's reincarnation, nothing more. Plus, if I am gone, Inuyasha can find another young pretty to cling himself to. I was nothing but a Jewel Detector and his lost love to him…and I never will be anything more." Tears streamed freely down her cheeks and her hair hid her eyes as she thought more and more about it.

"Kagome…" Rin placed a hand on her shoulder and then looked at the ground. How anyone could think about themselves like that was a mystery to her. But Kagome didn't have the type of life she had. Kagome didn't have Sesshomaru to love her. Rin now saw what she had to do.

"Come with us, Kagome. You could be my big sister and we could travel together. I don't want you to die," said Rin.

"Thank you, Rin. I will always see you as a younger sister, but I have to do what I have to do. For Inuyasha and for myself." Kagome stood and walked away, tears still streaming down her face.

**POOF**

Walking into the Forest of Inuyasha, she made her way to the Sacred Tree, where Inuyasha was pinned. Stopping only a few feet from the tree, she gazed up at him, love shinning in her tear stained eyes.

"You can stop the pain if you will it all away, girl. That is all there is to it," whispered a voice from the shadows. Kagome turned; already knowing whom the voice belonged to.

"I cannot will the pain away, Sesshomaru. It's too much," murmured Kagome, fresh tears appearing in her eyes. Sesshomaru stepped out of the shadows and regarded Kagome with something other then cold eyes. Kagome broke down again, tears streaming down her face. She felt a hand on her chin and was surprised when Sesshomaru lifted her eyes to his.

"I still do not understand human emotions, but it pains Rin to see you this way. If it helps, I will allow you to accompany us. You truly cared for my brother, didn't you?"

Kagome nodded and Sesshomaru dropped his hand, still staring at her. Turning back to the tree, she watched Inuyasha before moving forward.

"I don't know if I should do this. Is it the right choice? Or am I being led to this belief?" asked Kagome. Sesshomaru walked up beside her.

"What you do isn't a choice of someone else. It is our own choice, though sometimes you wish a different outcome, the choices we make are our own. Do what you see fit, Kagome, and you will find what you want."

"Rin tells me she has helped you love humans once again. Is this true?" asked Kagome. She wiped away her tears and turned to face Sesshomaru. He was looking at the sky, eyes searching.

"They come," whispered Sesshomaru and grabbed her by the waist as a demon tail slammed into the ground where she had once been. Turning back, he withdrew Tokijin and faced the giant demon.

A large serpent reared up, hissing and spitting. Sesshomaru twirled and sliced the demon down the middle, felling it in an instant. Kagome looked for some sort of weapon and was surprised to find her bow and quiver only a few feet from her. Notching an arrow, she pointed it at the sky. She could sense the demons coming, hordes of them and the leader had two Jewel Shards.

Firing her arrow, it gathered power and soon it was a blazing ball of blue flame. Slamming into the front of the demons, it tore through the section, burning demons and purifying some of the larger ones.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was felling demon after demon as they piled up on him. Soon, he was buried deep in carcasses and some live demons. A small tornado of miasma engulfed him and he changed to his full demon form, the large Dog Demon, Fluffy.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" shouted a voice from the trees. Rin ran out with Jaken trailing. She saw Kagome firing her arrows and ran towards her, another full quiver in her hands. A Wolf Demon saw her running and turned from his battle with Fluffy to chase down the girl. Rin saw it coming and ran faster, hoping to get to Kagome before the Wolf Demon got her. Fluffy bit into another Serpent Demon and turned. He saw the Wolf Demon rushing towards Rin and his eyes widened. He wouldn't be able to reach her in time. If he didn't…lunging forward, he managed to jump in front of Rin, large paws shielding her as the Wolf Demon bit deep into his paw. Snarling, Fluffy bit off its head and then looked down at Rin. Her eyes were wide in fear and Fluffy transformed back into his other form.

"You're not hurt?" asked Sesshomaru, looking down at the girl who was lying on the ground, arms wrapped around her head, eyes wide in fear.

"No. Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru." Rin uncurled and hugged Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was surprised but smiled as he patted her small back.

Kagome saw Rin embrace Sesshomaru and smiled slightly. She had wished to embrace Inuyasha so many times, though she had hardly managed anything near what she had dreamed. Firing her last arrow, she aimed it at the large Bat Demon hovering above her. It exploded into red sparks and the two Shikon Shards flew from its body. Kagome caught them as they fell and slung her bow over her shoulder. Walking over to Sesshomaru and Rin, she kneeled down.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru. You saved me as well. Do you have the ten Jewel Shards Rin had told me about?" asked Kagome. Rin smiled as she still clung to Sesshomaru and he pulled out the ten Shards Rin had mentioned.

"I believe there are five more. You have collected two, so all that remains are three. I believe you know who holds them?" Kagome nodded. "I hope you find what you desire, Kagome. You have my respect." Bowing his head to her, he stood and walked away, Rin clinging to his hand. Jaken was sitting in the bush, rubbing his head. Rin looked back at Kagome, fear in her eyes and Kagome waved good-bye to her. Remembering one last thing, she called out to Sesshomaru.

"The sword!" shouted Kagome. Sesshomaru looked back at her and shook his head. The trio disappeared into the shadows and once more Kagome was left alone.

**POOF**

"This female demon must be stopped at all costs," said the old priestess at the village. She was surrounded by the villagers and some whispered of this new threat.

"But, Lady Kaede, what if it is young Kagome or Priestess Kikyo?" voiced one villager.

"I witnessed young Kagome's own returnal to her Era. It cannot be her. My sister is no longer human, bound to the life of a soul collector, so it is nay her," said Kaede. Shippo sat beside her, eyes worried. Kaede had turned away too soon to see the hands grasping the edge of the well, but Shippo had seen. He had a feeling it was Kagome collecting the Jewel Shards. But he knew the village wouldn't believe him.

"Then how do we dispose of her?" asked a young woman.

"We set a trap. Luckily, we have Shippo to help us trap the demon. He will create a barrier to alert us when someone or something passes through the barrier. That way, we will know when the demon passes through," explained Kaede. Shippo nodded slowly.

"I have already set up the barrier and found out that the demon goes to see Inuyasha many times a day. If we can catch her off guard…" That was another thing that bothered Shippo. Inuyasha being bound to the Sacred Tree was no coincidence and Kagome would visit him everyday, in hopes he would come back to her. If the female demon was Kagome then they were making a horrible mistake.

"Then we shall kill the female demon tonight, when she visits Inuyasha again," roared a villager. The others took up his cheer and Kaede sighed. This was going to be an eventful night.

**POOF**

Kagome stopped on the road and rolled her shoulders. She had been walking for most of the day and she wanted to see Inuyasha again before nightfall. Looking up, she saw the giant waterfall that Kouga and his clan lived near and walked over to it. She had her bow strapped over her shoulder and a full quiver on her hip.

"Kouga! Kouga! It's Kagome!" shouted one of the guards. Kagome winced. She had hoped to see Kouga alone but that plan was foiled now.

A young man stepped out of the cave entrance, hand on the wall. He had long brown hair tied back into a ponytail. He had blue eyes and wore armour on his chest. Kagome could see the shimmering of the Jewel Shards in his legs and arm. She didn't want to take them from him, but the sooner the better.

"Kagome. It is you. How you doing?" asked Kouga, walking towards her. Kagome pulled out an arrow slowly and when he was only a few feet away, she notched her arrow and shot in one swift movement. Kouga was too shocked to move away from the arrow and it hit him in the leg, where the Jewel Shard resided. Just as he was recovering from the first shock, another arrow had left Kagome's bow and struck his other leg. They both fell out onto the ground behind him and he fell to the ground, eyes wide in shock.

Kagome stepped forward and stabbed his arm with her arrow. Taking the Shard from his arm, she collected the other two and pushed them onto the Shikon No Tama around her neck. It forged into the now complete Jewel and Kagome began to bandage his wounds.

"Kagome?" murmured Kouga. "Why…why did you take my Jewel Shards?"

"Because I don't belong," said Kagome, tying off the last bandage. She stood and walked away, not looking back. Tonight, he would come back and she would be freed.

**POOF**

Night came quickly and Kagome entered the forest. She saw the barrier put up by someone but passed through it without a glance. She only saw the Tree and its inhabitant.

"She's here, Kaede," whispered Shippo. Kaede nodded and beckoned to the archers. They lifted their bows and aimed at the tree.

A young woman came out of the bushes to the right, eyes intent on the tree. Her hair was black and hung in waves to the middle of her back. She wore the same clothing as Kikyo and Kaede closed her eyes. The woman walked over to the tree and touched the fletched arrow. Taking something from her neck, Kaede realized it was the Shikon No Tama; the complete Shikon No Tama.

"She has completed it! On my signal, kill her," whispered Kaede.

Kagome touched the fletched arrow lightly and then pulled the Jewel from its chain. Holding it up to the light, she felt tears in her eyes. This would be the last time she saw Inuyasha, and she meant to see him alive. Holding the Jewel up, she put her hand on the arrow and prepared to pull. That was when Kaede signalled.

* * *

The Final Chaper is next. I really hope you like it! O.o


	3. Forget Only To Remember

Allrighty ppl. The final chapter! Let's see what it holds in store.....

* * *

Five arrows left their bows with a soft sound. Kagome heard the bow being released and felt an arrow lodge in her thigh. Gasping, she pulled at the arrow that bound her love. It burst into tiny shards and Kagome fell to the ground as another arrow thunked into her shoulder. Looking up, she saw Inuyasha standing above her, eyes wide. Holding the Shikon Jewel up, she began her wish.

"I wish none of this ever happened. I wish everyone forgot about me in this Era and that I never remembered any–" Another arrow lodged into her lower back and she gasped. Trying desperately to finish her wish, she saw Inuyasha stand in front of her.

"Kaede! Stop! It's Kagome! Don't shoot!" Before he could finish, another arrow lodged itself in Kagome's other shoulder. Kagome fell to the ground, Shikon Jewel rolling out of numb fingers.

"No…Kagome…please," Inuyasha knelt to pick her up and found her still breathing but it was coming in shallow gasps.

"My wish…the Jewel…I must forget," struggling to reach for the Jewel, she failed. Inuyasha hugged her close and Kaede stepped out from the bushes, shock mirroring on her face.

"Kagome!" shouted a voice from the opposite bushes. Rin rushed out of them, eyes intent on Kagome. Sesshomaru followed, and kneeled beside Kagome as Rin touched her hand.

"Sesshomaru," growled Inuyasha. Sesshomaru quieted him with a look as he withdrew the Tensaiga.

"This woman has helped me see what I have lost. I wish to repay her," said Sesshomaru.

"No…I do not…want to live anymore…Inuyasha…cares…only for Kikyo…Want to forget," managed Kagome. She knew she was almost dead and was ready to accept it. Inuyasha stared at her in shock and hugged her again. Kagome was surprised to see tears in his eyes.

"I said I would never leave you and I meant it. I don't want you to forget, Kagome, let Sesshomaru heal you with his sword. Then, we can be together forever," said Inuyasha.

Kagome shook her head. No matter how much she wanted it, she couldn't take the pain anymore. She knew Kikyo would always be on Inuyasha's mind and whenever he looked at her he would see Kikyo. It hurt.

"Please, Kagome, let Lord Sesshomaru heal you!" cried Rin, tears streaming down her face.

Kagome shook her head again. Darkness crept into her vision and she smiled. She was almost free.

"This is the…last time I will see you…Inuyasha. Please…don't feel bad…it is a choice I have made. Do not let…Sesshomaru heal me…once I pass away. My final…wish of you," Kagome lifted a hand and brushed a tear from his cheek. "I love you Inuyasha. Forever…and always."

She went limp in his arms, her last breath leaving her body. Inuyasha felt his heart shatter and stared down at the woman he had loved.

"No…don't leave me again Kagome. I need you here with me. Please," begged Inuyasha, hugging her corpse. Sesshomaru lowered his sword and re-sheathed it. Rin began to cry and Sesshomaru shook his head.

"She did this because she wished it, Inuyasha. Do not cry, you show weakness when you grieve," said Sesshomaru.

"You bastard. Heal her! Now!" shouted Inuyasha, fresh tears appearing in his eyes.

Sesshomaru shook his head again, and slowly stood. "I respect the wishes of the dead. Kagome made a choice, brother, let her rest in peace."

"How can she rest in peace when her memory lives on? How can I ever live with her gone?" howled Inuyasha. Sesshomaru picked up Rin – as she was too grieved to walk – and turned away.

Shippo rushed from the bushes and stopped a few feet away from Inuyasha and the now dead Kagome. Tears stung his eyes; he had known it was she but had said nothing. He felt a pang in his heart and fell to the ground, sobbing loudly.

The sound of something flying above was heard and Inuyasha looked up. The two-tailed feline, Kilala, landed a few feet away, Miroku and Sango dismounting. Sango was in her demon slayer outfit and Miroku had many charms in his hand. They saw Inuyasha's grief stricken face and knew what had befallen him. Sango let out a cry and fell to the ground, body shaking from the sobs that racked her.

"Miroku! Sango! What are ye doing here?" managed Kaede.

"We heard that a female demon that looked like Kikyo was hunting for the Shikon Jewel. We suspected another Naraku and then heard the claim that she visited Inuyasha frequently. We came as soon as possible. We didn't suspect her. We thought you had seen her go back to her own Era so we crossed her off," Miroku glanced over at Inuyasha. "Please tell me that is not who I think it is."

Kaede nodded and then began to cry. Miroku looked over at Inuyasha, who still held tightly onto Kagome. He bowed his head and then went to kneel by Sango. Putting an arm around her, he let her cry into his shoulder, trying hard not to cry himself.

"Why Kagome? Why?" sobbed Inuyasha. He knew she wouldn't answer but he hoped she would. He then saw the glowing Shikon No Tama lying only a few feet away. He picked it up and stared into its depths, wondering what she meant by her wish. Then he knew.

Lowering Kagome he walked over to Miroku and Sango. Miroku looked up with red-rimmed eyes and noticed the Shikon Jewel in Inuyasha's hands.

"She wanted to forget. The pain…I never imagined how she took it. She ended her life just to forget," choked Inuyasha. He held tightly to the Jewel and then muttered the words Kagome had used so frequently, " 'Death and Despair await those who come in contact with the Shikon Jewel'." Inuyasha let out a short laugh. "I never knew how much those words meant till today."

Miroku stood, dragging a still sobbing Sango up with him. "We must give her a proper burial. And her parents must be notified."

"No. No more pain, no more emotion. I'm…I'm going to use it," said Inuyasha. He looked into the Jewel's depths and a tight smile formed on his lips. He said quietly, "I wish that none of this happened. I wish that I never…" He choked on the words but continued, "never met Kagome. I wish she never fell down the well and never had the Shikon No Tama in her body. I wish we all forgot what happened while she was here. And finally…I wish I never was." It was the hardest thing for him to say, but he did. Sango let out a cry and reached for Inuyasha, but the Jewel was already glowing. Miroku reached out as well and Kaede yelled a warning. Miroku jerked Sango back just as light engulfed Inuyasha. White light burst from the Shikon Jewel and Inuyasha smiled, closing his eyes.

**POOF**

Kagome Higurashi tapped her foot on the wood for good luck as she rushed out of her house. She passed by the hidden well but something stopped her. Stepping back, she glanced at the door. She could hear someone say her name, though it was faint. Walking over to the doors, the words ceased and she shrugged. She rushed off to school and happily greeted her friends. Today was her fifteenth birthday.

All thru the day, Kagome felt like something was missing, like she should be somewhere else, doing something important. The party that night went well, but she was constantly drawn to the Sacred Tree that stood in the shrine area. As the party continued, Kagome made her way outside. Stars twinkled above and Kagome stood in front of the Sacred Tree. Touching a small part of the tree, she was surprised when a voice spoke. It seemed behind her. Whirling, she came face to face with a young man that had long silver hair and…doggy ears. His eyes were molten gold and he wore a red kimono. A sword was buckled at his waist and purple and white beads adorned his neck. He smiled at Kagome and spoke softly.

"It seemed like forever when the Jewel erased the memories. I thought I would never see you again. Though I don't exist in my world, I will exist in yours," Reaching out his hands, he took hold of hers. Kagome gasped. It seemed so familiar. "I hoped to see you once more. Hoped yet didn't know if it would happen. Kikyo never died so the Jewel was safe; I was never bound to the tree so Naraku never was." Smiling slightly, he looked down. "You probably don't remember me. I remember you though Kagome. I will never forget you."

He pulled her into a kiss then, holding her tight as he did. Kagome's eyes widened but it felt strange. Like it was right. She closed her eyes and kissed him back. They stayed that way for a long while before he pulled away. Smiling, he began to fade.

"I love you Kagome. Forever and always," spoke Inuyasha. Then he was gone.

"Inuyasha," whispered Kagome, tears stinging her eyes as the memories flooded her head. She walked back to the party, tears silently streaming down her face. Many people asked what was wrong, but she shook her head and walked back outside, to the hidden well. Looking down into its depths, she closed her eyes.

"Inuyasha," murmured Kagome, letting her tears fall into the darkened well. With a shuddering breath, she jumped into the well.

**THE END**

* * *

And yes that is it! I think that is one of the saddest ones I've written! Well, if you have any questions, I'll post the answers on here once you send them in! Look forward to other Inuyasha stories! Adios!


End file.
